mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia lustra/Transkrypt
tańca zaczyna grać :Juniper Montage: Grrr! To one! zdenerwowana :muzyka :Juniper Montage: Przez nie wyleciałam z planu filmu o Dzielnej Do. A teraz... wzdycha Wszędzie ich pełno! I na pewno będą dziś na premierze. Założę się, że kopnie mnie zaszczyt pokazywania im ich miejsc. Grrr! :Szef: krótkofalówkę Juniper, gdzie jesteś? Potrzebujemy cię na stoisku z popcornem. :Juniper Montage: zakłócenia O co chodzi... szefie? Nic nie słyszę... Słaby zasięg... :Juniper Montage: Gdyby nie te dziewuchy, to zagrałabym Dzielną Do i dzisiaj byłabym ważna. Byłabym gwiazdą! Masz rację. Lekka przesada. :trafia w lustro :Juniper Montage: zaskoczenie Co to było? Aa! :Montage w lustrze posyła całusa prawdziwej Juniper :Juniper Montage: To niebywałe. Reszty nie trzeba. Coś mi mówi, że to jest wiele warte. :czołówka :Lektor: Magia Lustra :Sunset Shimmer: myślach, pisząc w dzienniku „Droga księżniczko Twilight, dzisiaj jest uroczysta premiera filmu i dziewczyny bardzo się cieszą. Ja też powinnam, ale... jakoś nie mogę przestać myśleć o naszych nowych mocach i tej dziwnej magii, która hula po świecie. To wszystko jest trochę straszne, ale i superciekawe. Jak to działa? Jak się na to przygotować? Kiedy znów się pokaże? No, sama rozumiesz, mając duże doświadczenie w tych sprawach, może mi coś doradzisz?” Nie. Jeny... :Pinkie Pie: Co się dzieje, Sunset Shimmer? :Sunset Shimmer: Oo, no wiesz, kończą mi się kartki w dzienniku, to wszystko. :Rainbow Dash: Wyluzuj, Sun Shim. :Fluttershy: Kto to jest Sun Shim? :Rainbow Dash: To filmowy pseudonim Sunset Shimmer. sok Ja go wymyśliłam. :Applejack: Na kompot jabłkowy, zagrałyśmy w tym filmie małe epizody. Żadne z nas gwiazdy. :Rarity: Na razie, skarbie, na razie. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś cię gryzie i tu nie chodzi o kartki, zgadza się, Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: niepewnie :Pinkie Pie: No mów, zdradź swoje troski. To na pewno poprawi ci nastrój. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie chcę wam psuć zabawy w ten ważny wieczór. :Pinkie Pie: WYDUŚ TO WRESZCIE, SUNSHIM! :Sunset Shimmer: Dobra, dobra. Chodzi o to, że nie było od dawna żadnych magicznych zjawisk. :Rarity: To coś złego? Dlaczego, wyjaśnij?. :Sunset Shimmer: Nic złego. Po prostu zamiast cieszyć się tym, że mamy spokój, ja ciągle myślę o tym, co może pójść nie tak. O złych rzeczach. :Fluttershy: Jakich na przykład? :Sunset Shimmer: Sama nie wiem. Nie powinnam się teraz w ogóle nad tym zastanawiać. Nie chcę wam psuć humoru. :Pinkie Pie: O, patrz, Twilight ci odpisała. Hej, dziewczyny, Sunset dostała Eque-SMS! :Applejack: Co w nim jest? :Sunset Shimmer: Księżniczka Twilight chce, żebym przyjechała do Equestrii. :fleszy wewnątrz lustra :Juniper Montage: To tak, jakby tylko to lustro wiedziało, kim jestem naprawdę. :Szef: chrząkanie Popcorn się rozsypał przy koszu na śmieci. :Juniper Montage: Czy tak wygląda ktoś, kto będzie sprzątał popcorn? :Szef: Nie, tak wygląda ktoś, kto za chwileczkę będzie zwolniony. :Juniper Montage: zdenerwowana To jakiś koszmar. Hej, wiem, co może mnie zmotywować. Chwila z lustereczkiem. :o autograf wewnątrz lustra :Juniper Montage: śmiech Od razu lepiej. wzdycha Chciałabym, żeby ten popcorn sam się posprzątał, a ja bym tylko patrzyła w ciebie. :laser z lustra :Szef: Co? Już? Zrobione? Szybko... :Juniper Montage: Ty jesteś magiczne... :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha krzyk Księżniczka Twilight? Czy to ty? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, Starlight Glimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech Ups. się Trochę dziwne uczucie po tylu latach. Starlight Glimmer, studentka Twilight, tak? :Starlight Glimmer: Aha. Prosiła, żeby ci to dać. :Sunset Shimmer: podnieść książkę :Starlight Glimmer: Myślała, że sama ci to wręczy, ale okazało się, że musi rozwiązać pilny problem przyjaźni. Sporo mamy takich spraw. :Sunset Shimmer: To pewnie stresujące, nie wiedzieć, kiedy znów dostanie się wezwanie. Rzucać to, co się właśnie robi... Jak ona sobie radzi? :Starlight Glimmer: Sorki, prosiła tylko, żeby dać ci dziennik. :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech Jesteś pewna, że prędko się tu nie pojawi? :Starlight Glimmer: Jestem pewna. :Sunset Shimmer: No dobrze. To... na mnie już pora. :Starlight Glimmer: Słuchaj, a jak tam u was jest? :Sunset Shimmer: Całkiem inaczej. A z drugiej strony trochę podobnie. W sumie trudno to wyjaśnić. :Starlight Glimmer: Pewnie trzeba tam po prostu być, żeby to zrozumieć, ha? Ja... Czy przypadkiem...? :Sunset Shimmer: Myślisz, że księżniczka Twilight by się na to zgodziła? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie powiedziałabym, że by się na to nie zgodziła. :Sunset Shimmer: To nie jest za bardzo przekonujący argument. :Starlight Glimmer: Ona chce, żebym się jak najwięcej nauczyła o przyjaźni, a nie nauczę się zbyt wiele, siedząc samotnie w zamku. :Sunset Shimmer: Cóż, nigdy cię nie widziałam w tamtym świecie, więc myślę, że raczej nie wpadniesz na samą siebie. :Starlight Glimmer: Dziwne jest to, co powiedziałaś. :Sunset Shimmer: Tylko nie wychylaj się, nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi. :Starlight Glimmer: parska Nawet nie zauważysz, że tam jestem. :Sunset Shimmer: Dla moich koleżanek to może być fajna atrakcja. :Starlight Glimmer: A z drugiej strony będziesz musiała mnie zauważać, co pomoże ci się oderwać od spraw, które zaprzątają ci głowę. Tooo, zgadzasz się? To mogę iść z tobą? :Sunset Shimmer: Hmmm... :Starlight Glimmer: Co się stało? :Sunset Shimmer: Z początku jest dziwnie, ale z czasem oswoisz się. Cześć! :Starlight Glimmer: To są...? :Sunset Shimmer: Dłonie. :Starlight Glimmer: A co z moją drugą parą kopyt? :Sunset Shimmer: Stopy, to są stopy. Pamiętasz? Mówiłam, żebyś nie zwracała na siebie uwagi. Spróbuj być trochę bardziej na luzie. :Starlight Glimmer: Aach, racja. Bardziej na luzie. :Starlight Glimmer: To ty powiedziałaś, że będę atrakcją. :Juniper Montage: Lustro, sprzątnij ten popcorn. Lustro, rozkazuję ci, pozbierajże tę prażoną kukurydzę! Ach! Dlaczego ono przestało działać? :Klientka: Słuchaj, my chciałybyśmy to kupić. :Juniper Montage: Lustro, spraw, żeby ci natrętni ludzie odeszli. To tak... jakby zadziałało... :Pinkie Pie: Juniper Montage?! :Applejack: Jasny ogryzek, co ty tu robisz? :Pinkie Pie: Zaprosili cię na premierę Dzielnej Do? Uu, ale czad! Nie, dziwne, nie, to było, nie, po prostu nie. Bez urazy. :Juniper Montage: Nie zaproszono mnie na premierę. Mój wujek Canter Zoom źle się czuł z tym, że mnie zwolnił i załatwił mi... tę pracę. :Fluttershy: Pracujesz tu? :Juniper Montage: Właściwie to się obijam. :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz, gdybyś nie zrobiła tych wszystkich głupstw na planie, to świętowałabyś teraz razem z nami. :Juniper Montage: zdenerwowana To mógł być mój dzień! W końcu dostałabym tę rolę, gdybyście się nie wmieszały! Ja byłabym tą Dzielną Do! Wszyscy by mnie uwielbiali! Widzicie?! :bohaterki zdziwione :Applejack: Jabłko jej spadło na głowę? :Juniper Montage: Czy wy nie widzicie kto przed wami stoi?! Grr! Chcę, żebyście po prostu zniknęły i dały mi spokój!!! :bohaterki krzyczą :Juniper Montage: Hmmm, wygląda na to, że nareszcie wiem, jak się nim posługiwać. :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: śmiech Cześć, ja. :Sunset Shimmer: Na ich komórkach włącza się poczta. :Starlight Glimmer: Na pewno gdzieś tu są. Co miałoby się z nimi stać? :Sunset Shimmer: Mieliśmy tu kłopoty z magią, a ona nie działa tak samo jak ta w Equestrii. Mogą się wydarzyć różne okropne rzeczy. wzdycha Ostatnio wiele takich myśli chodzi mi po głowie. Moje przyjaciółki pewnie są bezpieczne, a ja przesadzam, ale może nie. Już sama się gubię. :Starlight Glimmer: Czy to jest ten problem, o którym chciałaś rozmawiać z księżniczką Twilight? Bo wiesz, możesz go przedyskutować ze mną. Lub oczywiście napisać o tym do Twilight. Jak wolisz. :Sunset Shimmer: Sęk w tym... Ja wiem, że dostałyśmy supermoce z jakiegoś powodu i chciałabym być przygotowana na to, co może się stać. Być może przez to żyję w napięciu i czuję się tak, jakbym na coś czekała. Zaczynam mieć obsesję i nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. :Starlight Glimmer: Hmm, tak, to jest trudne. Jedyne, co ci mogę poradzić, to zaufaj, że wszystko się w końcu ułoży. Jeśli za dużo skupiasz się na tym, co złego może się zdarzyć, wtedy nie zauważasz różnych fajnych rzeczy dookoła. :Sunset Shimmer: Jak ta, że studentka księżniczki Twilight udziela mi teraz lekcji? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. Na przykład. :Sunset Shimmer: Chodźmy, rozejrzyjmy się po kinie. Zaraz je spotkamy. :Rarity: Aaa, czy ktoś wie, gdzie jesteśmy i co się stało? Dziewczyny? :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie zaraz to zbada. Nie, tutaj nie ma ściany. No już, pokażcie się, ściany, gdziekolwiek jesteście. Nie kumam tego miejsca. Nie ma ścian ani w ogóle niczego. :Applejack: Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale ta wstrętna Juniper wciągnęła nas wszystkie do swojego lustra. :Twilight Sparkle: To jest jakaś dziwna pusta przestrzeń. :Fluttershy: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem spanikowana. :Rainbow Dash: Nazywasz to paniką? :Fluttershy: To taka głęboka, wsobna panika. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, słony. :Rarity: Dlaczego to się stało w dniu mojej pierwszej premiery filmowej? Akurat dziś. Och, ty okrutny losie. :Rainbow Dash: W tej chwili mamy większe problemy, Rarity. :Rarity: Prawda. Ale przyznacie, że ten jest w pierwszej piątce. :Applejack: Naprawdę nie ma stąd wyjścia? :krzyki :Rarity: Wielkie nieba, co to jest?! :Rainbow Dash: Migdały w polewie z czekolady? :Pinkie Pie: Pudło! :Sunset Shimmer: To Juniper Montage. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie! Czyli kto? :Sunset Shimmer: Sprawia kłopoty. Ma spinkę Fluttershy. Czekaj tu na mnie. :Juniper Montage: Sunset Shimmer, zastanawiałam się, czy przyjdziesz. :Sunset Shimmer: Szukam swoich przyjaciółek. Czy przypadkiem ich nie widziałaś? :Juniper Montage: śmiech :Sunset Shimmer: Gdzie one są? :Juniper Montage: Nie powiem ci. :Sunset Shimmer: Wcale nie musisz. :retrospekcja :Canter Zoom: Ciesz się, że załatwiłem ci tę pracę, po tym, co zrobiłaś na planie filmowym. :Juniper Montage: Ja tylko chciałam zagrać Dzielną Do. Chciałam, żeby ludzie mnie podziwiali. :Juniper Montage: Wszyscy by mnie kochali, gdyby nie wy! To wszystko przez was! Chcę, żebyście po prostu zniknęły i dały mi spokój! :krzyki :Sunset Shimmer: zaskoczenie :Juniper Montage: Co? :Sunset Shimmer: Ja wiem, że chciałabyś być lubiana, ale wierz mi, czarodziejska moc lustra tylko pogorszy twoją sytuację. :Juniper Montage: Specjalnie tak mówisz, bo chciałabyś mieć moje lustro. :Sunset Shimmer: Chcę jedynie odzyskać przyjaciółki. Proszę, Juniper. Wpakowałaś je do lustra, teraz musisz je stamtąd wyciągnąć. :Juniper Montage: A może... Wyślę cię do nich! :Sunset Shimmer: krzyczy :Starlight Glimmer: zaskoczenie Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: Aaaaa! :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! :Sunset Shimmer: Och. :Pinkie Pie: Hurra! Jesteśmy wszystkie razem. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, skoro jesteś tutaj, to nikt nie wie, co się z nami stało! :Fluttershy: Em, dziewczyny? :Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer wie. :Fluttershy: Ee, dziewczyny? :Rarity: Mówisz o uczennicy Twilight z Equestrii? :Pinkie Pie: Skąd miałaby wie- Ooooo. :Twilight Sparkle: Ty chyba nie... Ona nie jest... :Sunset Shimmer: Tak się składa, że zabrałam ją tu ze sobą. :Fluttershy: Dziewczyny. :Applejack: Na serio myślisz, że księżniczka Twilight zgodziłaby się na to. :Sunset Shimmer: Nikt nie powiedział, że by się na to nie zgodziła. :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam– :Rainbow Dash: Łoo, spójrzcie na nasze kryształy! :Fluttershy: wzdycha Właśnie to próbowałam powiedzieć. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś się zmienia. Wcześniej tego nie było. :Sunset Shimmer: Może to dlatego, że jesteśmy tu wszystkie razem? :Applejack: Czy to wyjdzie nam na dobre, czy raczej na złe? :magii :Rarity: Ja stawiam na raczej to złe. :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Nareszcie wszyscy zobaczą we mnie wielką gwiazdę. :krzyki :Starlight Glimmer: Dobra, najważniejsza rzecz, szybko odebrać jej to lustro. :Wyimaginowany tłum: podziwu :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Na pewno chcecie mieć ze mną zdjęcie? :Dziecko: krzyczy :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: całusy :Lustrzana Juniper Montage i Starlight Glimmer: się :Sunset Shimmer: O rany, lustro pęka! :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli Starlight Glimmer nie uda się nas stąd wyciągnąć, to nie wiem, jak to się skończy. :Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer, w tobie cała nadzieja. :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Od-dawaj to! :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, to lustro przynosi zgubę! Musisz to w końcu zrozumieć! :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: A teraz życzę sobie, żebyś ty dołączyła do tamtych dziewczyn! Miłej podróży. :Starlight Glimmer: Żeby twoje życzenie się spełniło, musiałabyś trzymać lustro! :wewnątrz lustra :Starlight Glimmer: Chcę, żeby Sunset Shimmer i jej przyjaciółki wróciły. :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Widzę, że ciebie też nie chce słuchać. zdenerwowana Oddawaj mi je. :Starlight Glimmer: W nim są uwięzione moje przyjaciółki! :tańca zaczyna grać :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Twoje kumpele pozbawiły mnie szansy na bycie sławną! :wewnątrz lustra :Starlight Glimmer: Sława jest tym, na czym ci zależy, czy szukasz czegoś zupełnie innego? :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: A niby czego?! :Starlight Glimmer: No... przyjaźni? :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Kto chciałby się ze mną przyjaźnić? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja na przykład. :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Dlaczego? :Starlight Glimmer: Dlatego, że ja cię rozumiem, Juniper. Uważasz, że dzięki zemście poczujesz się lepiej, ale tak nie jest. Proszę, nie popełnij błędu, którego będziesz żałować całe życie. :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Ja już mam wiele błędów na koncie. To, co zrobiłam jest, jest niewybaczalne. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, Juniper. Wiem, że one ci wybaczą, ale najpierw ty musisz je stamtąd wyciągnąć. :wewnątrz lustra :Lustrzana Juniper Montage: Ja... ja chcę naprawić wszystkie swoje błędy. :krzyki :Sunset Shimmer: Och. Starlight, ocaliłaś nas. :Rainbow Dash: Nareszcie. :głosy :Starlight Glimmer: Miałam się nie wychylać. :Sunset Shimmer: Myślę, że Twilight będzie z ciebie dumna. :Juniper Montage: Ja... bardzo... przepraszam. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma sprawy. Wszystkie to znamy. :Juniper Montage: Poważnie? :Starlight Glimmer: Zmanipulowałam całe miasteczko, żeby wszystkie kucyki oddały mi swoje talenty. :Twilight Sparkle: Dałam się owładnąć magii i stworzyłam wyrwę między światami, nieomal niszcząc wszystko przy okazji. :Sunset Shimmer: Zamieniłam całą szkołę we własną armię zombie, żeby podbić odległy świat kucyków. :Pinkie Pie: Jej, jesteśmy wybiiitnie wielkoduszną grupą. :śmiech :śmiech :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha Szkoda, że muszę wracać. Nawet nie zdążyłam dobrze wszystkich poznać. :Sunset Shimmer: Może jeszcze nie musisz wracać. „Droga Sunset, niektórych rzeczy lepiej uczyć się w działaniu, a wy jesteście wspaniałymi dziewczynami. Niech Starlight zostanie jeszcze parę dni. Miłej premiery!” :radości :Starlight Glimmer: A ty zaczniesz wreszcie pozytywnie myśleć? :Sunset Shimmer: Co ma się stać, to się stanie. Trzeba po prostu żyć chwilą, prawda? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. :śmiech :i napisy końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty